


Hug me tightly (and never let go)

by WeeklyHuffleNerd



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Mentioned Neil (Camp Camp), Mentions of Max's parents - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Not Max//vid, Touchstarved Max, dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeklyHuffleNerd/pseuds/WeeklyHuffleNerd
Summary: Max never hated hugs. In fact, he kind of liked them. They were warm and nice and felt more like home than his house ever would.





	Hug me tightly (and never let go)

Max never hated hugs. In fact, he kind of liked them. They were warm and nice and felt more like home than his house ever would. 

He never hugged because he was scared that the person he hugged never meant it. His mom once hugged him after she and his dad had fought. She hit him when he interrupted, and when he ran in his room to hide, she didn't even tell him she was sorry. 

The hug afterwards was cold and uncaring and Max decided that he never wanted to feel like that again.

He did feel like that, many times, like when the teacher hugged him when she was leaving (she never liked him anyways), or when his parents told their colleagues that they loved Max so, which was the biggest lie Max had ever heard. 

But the weird thing was, no matter how awful he was towards David, he never felt the cold and uncaring feeling when David was around. He felt cared for and appreciated, no matter what he did. And after a while of brushing everyone off, of caring so little about anyone, he opened up to David and let the man care about him, and let himself care about others, for a change. 

But he never properly hugged David. The camp man seemed to notice that he didn't like random hugs, and never pushed it. The hug David got from Max after parent's day seemed to satisfy the man, but after a while Max started to long for a proper hug, the one where everything feels warm and safe. 

* * *

He got it after a particular bad nightmare. He had screamed so hard that Neil went to David for help, and he woke up to the man stroking his hair.

"See? I'm right here. It's okay now." Max broke down, crying. David picked him up, still stroking his hair, and took him to the counselors cabin. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Max shook his head. "Do you want a hug?" That question caught Max off guard. Someone _ asked. _ Max nodded. He felt to warm arms embracing him, and he snuggled closer into David's chest. He wrapped his arms around the man's torso and held on tightly. He found himself smiling, genuinely _ smiling, _and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to David softly humming a song somewhat familiar, but he was too tired to bother thinking about it. 


End file.
